


You’re the sweetest thing

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You’re the sweetest thing

P1 胡撸胡撸瓢儿

/  
最近半个月来崔韩率每天回家第一件事就是找猫，那只往常总会趴在门口等他回家的小橘猫。

诞下两只小猫崽卸了货的小橘猫的体型一下子小了大半，以往进不去的夹层或者缝隙都钻得进去，崔韩率不得不花在找猫上的时间越来越长。

有时藏在拆开还没及时扔掉的快递盒子里，有时藏在抽油烟机的风筒后面，最令人头痛的一次是钻进了沙发坐垫的缝隙里，崔韩率快把家里翻个底朝天才在沙发上发现几根可疑的猫毛，再一看，沙发缝缝被撑大了些许，露出小半只耳朵尖儿。

就在崔韩率担心这只小橘猫担心的要命，怕不知道哪天就卡进哪里出不来，恨不得暂时把工作室搬回家的时候，终于熬到了小橘猫能以半猫半人形态存在的日子。

“甜儿...甜儿？“ 崔韩率甩甩洗净的手上的水珠，一边抽了张纸巾擦干净，一边唤着夫胜宽的乳名找人。

生产前医生就告知了关于猫咪兽人生产后可能出现的各种情况，其中在橘猫猫人里最常出现的症状就是自我认知混乱——

以猫咪的形态生下小猫崽后会维持半个月左右猫咪的形态，但与半岁前的有人类意识只是身体是猫咪形态不同，生产后的橘猫猫人有很大几率会错认为自己只是一只普通的猫咪，严重的话这种症状甚至会延续到半人半猫时期。

很不幸，夫胜宽就刚好是症状很严重的那种。

由于是初胎的缘故，只怀了两只小橘猫，夫胜宽身体的压力并不太大，但怀着宝宝不能乱跑，在家呆久了难免心里想东想西的。

又是因为生产前夕没有像其他猫一样涨奶而担心奶水不足喂不好宝宝，又是担心随着生产而到来的各种后遗症，晚上在被子里总是紧张兮兮的拽着崔韩率的手指问他，万一生了宝宝之后就不认得他了怎么办，万一变成一只普通猫咪变不回来了怎么办。

结果真的比预产期早了一个星期就卸货了。

生产过程还算顺利，不过因为小猫崽没足月所以还要留在医院的保温箱里养的壮实了才能回家。

刚好奶水不足，崔韩率想着不用喂奶正好趁这个时间好好把胜宽身体养好，就照顾一只总是照顾得过来的，又不是没从小养过猫咪形态的夫胜宽，也算有经验。

可谁成想，自我认知混乱的猫咪兽人可比半岁前的小猫咪难照料多了。

先是会不明原因的流泪，趴在牛奶碗边儿上不肯吃饭，揣着两只猫爪也不知道望着哪里就开始噼里啪啦掉眼泪。崔韩率担心的要死，生怕恋人漂亮的脸蛋上留下泪痕，变回人类形态之后夫胜宽不得委屈坏了啊。

给工作室里半个猫咪专家的圆佑哥打了电话，电话那边沉吟半天，叫他按照人类的产后抑郁去理解，让他无论怎样一定要耐心温柔地对胜宽，就算进食困难也不能急躁地催他，一定一定要有耐心，多鼓励，慢慢哄。

崔韩率在电话这边叹气说，哥你什么时候见我凶过他了，我哪里舍得。

再来就是莫名其妙的躲猫猫行为，好像周遭的一切连带崔韩率本人都一起变成了陌生的。

猫咪形态的前半个月经常躲的无影无踪，后来好不容易能恢复成半人半猫的样子，倒是钻不进去沙发缝了，只能可怜巴巴眼泪汪汪地窝成一团缩在墙角，崔韩率一伸手要抱他就弓着身子使劲儿往墙角靠，压低两只漂亮的尖尖小耳朵，猫尾巴慌乱地扫来扫去。

怕他怕的要死怎么能吃得好饭，崔韩率只好把餐盘放下自己躲得远远的看他吃。

就算变回了半人半猫形态，好像心里对自己的认知还只是只猫咪，逼急了或许能蹦出断断续续几个单字，多半时候还是「嗷呜」的叫声。

快递盒子是钻不进去了，没办法，崔韩率拿出来家里最大的32寸行李箱，敞开放着，再铺上柔软的垫子，备上胜宽猫咪小时候最爱的蓝色小被子，给他堆了个软乎乎的小窝。

这回总算不用花时间在下班回家后的每日找猫任务上了。

除此之外还有个问题，就是喊名字不应了，怎么唤「胜宽」都不理。崔韩率试了好几次才发现，只有叫回小猫时期的乳名「甜儿」才会有点反应，除了「嗷呜」以外还能施舍些别的字句。

「甜儿饿不饿，要不要吃饭？」

「饿...饭...喵...」

「抱抱甜儿好不好，过来这边吧甜儿。」

「嗯...」

半猫形态多少情况有了些好转，虽然耳朵尾巴还是不会收起来，但同崔韩率总算是亲近起来了。大部分时间呆在自己的小窝里以外，偶尔哄的开心了就会到床上来睡上一晚，还会在崔韩率去上班的时候抱着膝盖坐在门口仰头看他，像是从前送他上班一样。

睡回床上的第一晚崔韩率又开心又紧张，太多的夜晚没有抱到软绵绵的恋人一起入睡，数着手指终于盼到这一天，又不敢把期待表现的太明显，只好脱掉睡衣伸着手等小猫自己靠过来。

好在小猫犹豫了一会儿终于靠近了熟悉的胸膛，毛绒绒的耳朵蹭在崔韩率的胸口，比正常人身体小了一圈儿的身子也软乎乎的贴着，隔了一会儿呼吸慢慢变得绵长，放松地入睡后连尾巴都毫无顾忌地缠上来。

隔天就是小猫崽离开保温箱回家的日子。

崔韩率拉开猫包的拉链，把两只没满月还走不稳的小奶猫小心翼翼地抱出来放在提前准备好的小窝里。

许是血缘的关系，天生有着彼此相似的味道，所以即使生产之后就被迫分离了大半个月，夫胜宽对自己的两个崽崽倒是很亲近。

崔韩率看夫胜宽情绪不错，于是试着哄他去洗澡，小猫崽回家了毕竟还是要母乳喂养一阵抵抗力才比较好，这几天熬了鲫鱼汤给他喝，胸前两块软肉也终于有些涨奶的迹象。

”甜儿要洗了澡才能干干净净地喂宝宝啊对不对。“ 虽然听到要洗澡的消息天性使然让夫胜宽难免退缩，但是最终还是想要喂奶的心愿战胜了对水的恐惧，勾着崔韩率的脖子被抱着去了浴室。

害怕的情绪涌上来的结果就是好不容易恢复了的沟通能力又变回无止尽的「嗷呜」「嗷呜」，尾巴拼命翘着不肯接触试好了水温的水，死活不要松开搂着崔韩率的手。

只能一遍一遍温声哄着，“甜儿不怕，不怕，我在呢我在呢。”

“甜儿是最勇敢的小猫咪对不对，我会动作很快的，很快就洗完。“ 一边哄一边舀起浴缸里的水打湿恋人的身体。

轻轻地揉搓下冒出绵密丰富的泡泡，夫胜宽慢慢放下了警惕，能好好地坐在浴缸里了。

“甜儿好勇敢，好棒。“ 亲吻落在小橘猫的额头，是给勇敢的猫咪的奖励。崔韩率看着被亲了额头就会忍不住闭眼的恋人，满眼都是眷恋，拧开了花洒冲掉猫耳上的泡沫。

面前的恋人，虽然生理上怕水怕的要死，可还是在他的安抚下乖乖坐在浴缸里，透过水雾仰头望他。被他从小猫「甜儿」养到少年「胜宽」，一直都是那么充满热情又活力的样子，现在还为他生下两个漂亮健康的宝宝，再过几个月就会变成灵巧活泼的小娃娃。

医生说，虽然几率很低，但确实有一些橘猫猫人在生产之后会一直处于自我认知混乱的状态，无法再恢复到正常人类形态的智力。

崔韩率想，就算真不那么幸运，他的「胜宽」没办法再回来，就算一直只能是「甜儿」的样子，他也会一直爱他。

甜儿是最甜蜜的小猫咪啊，崔韩率愿意一直宠着他。

一直做小猫咪也没什么不好，刚好不用像人类一样苦恼身材管理，要每晚呼哧呼哧地做运动还要控制饮食，不然就要苦恼腰上多出的一圈软肉，也不会像其他猫咪一样吃营养药吃的困难，最珍惜身体的小橘猫吃维他命吃的最是积极。

大约一年前，胜澈哥来家里串门的时候看中了甜儿，问他愿不愿意让漂亮甜儿和自己家里的猫咪兽人配成一对儿，哥哥家里也养了一只苏格兰立耳小白猫，海蓝色的眼睛长长的腿，外冷内热的，最适合甜儿这种甜蜜的小猫咪了。

崔韩率说甜儿还没到发情期还要再考虑考虑，再说了哥哥家的猫好像还是喜欢黏着哥哥多一些吧，婉拒了哥哥。晚上要给甜儿喂睡前牛奶的时候发现没在平常最爱的小窝，屋里各处喊了一圈最后在自己卧室的床头柜边上找着了人。

那是第一次能维持半猫形态那么久，从猫咪变了人还没来得及穿上衣服，自顾自地抱着小腿缩在那里，耳朵还低低的耷拉着没什么精神，尾巴也不像平时一样见到他就欢快地摆动，无精打采地蜷着。

崔韩率怕他着凉，赶紧扯了床上的小被子给他裹上，包成个粽子才假装生气训话，“怎么变了人形又不好好穿衣服，笨蛋猫咪着凉生病怎么办？” 其实是在掩饰自己的脸红——裹上小被子之前挣扎的笨蛋猫咪不小心露出乳白色的柔软肚皮，和胸口粉嫩嫩的小红点，红晕就爬上了崔韩率的耳根。

被训了话的猫咪耳朵垂得更低了快要变成小狗狗，扁着嘴委屈死了，把头埋进主人的怀里，“呜呜...甜儿不是笨蛋猫咪...”

被安慰了结果哭的更凶，眼泪鼻涕一起掉哭的乱七八糟，崔韩率一只手还端着牛奶杯，被自己猫咪闹得无措，只好亲吻着柔软棕发里藏着的猫耳朵慢慢哄，“好好好，甜儿不是笨蛋猫咪，我是笨蛋主人。”

“怎么了啊今晚有什么不开心的告诉韩率，谁惹到我的宝贝甜儿了，韩率去揍他。“

软塌塌的小东西体型像个十几岁的少年，哭的一喘一喘的，在崔韩率胸口蹭来蹭去蹭的他心痒痒，好像有坏心眼的小孩儿拿着羽毛轻轻搔痒。

抬手把牛奶杯放在床头柜上，托着后背和膝盖窝把怀里扭来扭去的小粽子连人带被抱到床上，“是我最近太忙了，没注意到我的宝贝甜儿的身体状况，今晚都可以维持人形这么久了啊，但是我还没来得及给甜儿订新床，那今晚就委屈一下跟我睡一起好不好？”

“所以甜儿要不要告诉我，怎么哭了啊？“

“不...不要...不要把甜儿送走...求求你...“

崔韩率一头雾水，自己完全没有要把小橘猫送走的意思啊。

啊，或许是白天胜澈哥的话让甜儿误会了，以为他要把甜儿送给哥哥家。

把小橘猫从被子里捞出来，认真地盯着他的眼睛，“甜儿听我说，我没有要把甜儿送走，你是我最珍贵的宝贝，我怎么会随随便便送给别人呢。”

夫胜宽眼睛红红，身体也隐约发烫，“那...那我也不要...和知勋哥哥在一起...” 他说的是崔胜澈家那只漂亮的小白猫。

“我最喜欢韩率了。“

“想要一直和韩率在一起。“ 葱白纤长的手指抓着崔韩率睡衣领子不肯撒手。

崔韩率摸着怀里的人觉得体温不大对劲，加上敏感的情绪......难道是发情期了？

悄悄掀开被子看了下赤裸的少年身体......果然。

干净粉嫩的东西早就颤颤巍巍地立了起来，一抖一抖前端还渗出些透明液体。

被子下面，崔韩率沉默了一会儿问，“甜儿真的想要一直和韩率在一起吗？”

“喵......“ 遇上害羞的事情就会用回猫咪的叫声。

“那胜宽愿不愿意...成为我的...爱人...？“ 翻身把小橘子压在身下，轻轻呵气在敏感的猫耳，体温隔着睡衣的布料互相融化，崔韩率忍着身下的硬挺，两个人就只差最后一个答案。

小腿缠上腰间，被压着的赤裸躯体害羞地挺腰，送上世界的入口给最心爱的主人，矜贵的猫尾也交给他。

TBC.


End file.
